


In The Deepest Depths of You

by Blackeagle1, MysticWolves



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additional characters may be added as we go on, And marriage proposals?, Angst, Claude hates the cold, Daydreaming, Dimitri will eventually revel more about himself, Established Relationship, Expect Ferdinand and Sylvain to make an appearance, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dunno they didn't actually exchange rings but they do promise soooooo, Kissing, Lorenz pops up for like a second, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Spoilers for Claude's Background, but stays out in it anyway, so we can't die like Glenn, this is beta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackeagle1/pseuds/Blackeagle1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolves/pseuds/MysticWolves
Summary: Dimitri, the Crown Prince of Faerghus, was one who usually kept to himself. However, Claude was successful in getting the prince's love.Dimitri's birthday was coming up, and so Claude was scheming a birthday surprise, however, it seemed that Dimitri still had to look after him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I decided to work alongside a huge Ferdibert fan, so we may work together for a Ferdibert fic in the future. For now, we decided to do Claumitri. So I hope you all enjoy this since we are going to work hard on it!

The air in the Ethereal Moon was too cold, especially for one who lived in temperate temperatures. Claude supposed he could thank the winds from Faerghus during winter. As he stood outside, staring at the star filled sky, a light snowfall had started. Tomorrow was Dimitri's birthday, and Claude had a great surprise planned. However, if the snow continued on its current fall, then he would have to go to plan B. He shivered, wishing that he could be snuggled in bed next to his boyfriend. Dimitri had told him that the royalty of Faerghus had abnormally high body temperatures, and Claude could agree. The temperature barely reached above 10 degrees on the mountains in which Garegg Mach was built. The wind gave a great chill, definitely making its presence known. However, when he was curled up in bed with Dimitri, especially on Sunday, he could spend all day in bed with the prince. Dimitri would wrap him up in his arms, pull him closer, and Claude would always turn to bury his face into the prince's chest. He was always warm with Dimitri, and Dimitri always protected him. Once the prince had opened himself up, Claude attempted to do the same, but he found it hard to do so. He also felt like Dimitri was still hiding an awful lot, even if he had given Claude his heart. However, Claude was not going to press for something that Dimitri clearly did not wish to talk about.

So, as he stared at the stars, his mind continued to wonder. The more he thought, the more a smile had slowly spread on his face. Dimitri had been with him since the Verdant Rain Moon, and that was a long time to put up with him and his scheming ways. Dimitri would always get upset if he put himself in danger, however, the prince would always hug him close and ensure that he was unharmed. Claude couldn't help but chuckle, finally bringing his face away from the stars above and watching the area near the fish pond. Somehow, the water never froze, special heaters perhaps? Either way, there were many memories around that pond. Many times he and Dimitri had ended up in the waters, for one reason or another. One time, they jumped in to evade Seteth's attentive gaze. They had been spending some time together under the gaze of a crescent moon, past curfew. So, they did not want to be caught out of their rooms past the set curfew. Dimitri was not a fan of almost getting in trouble, but Claude had found the whole experience exhilarating. He allowed another rare chuckle to escape his frozen, blue lips. He should really get inside. He could no longer feel his limbs, and something in the back of his mind knew that he should head to his room, but the snow brought happy feelings to him. After all, his love was born in the snows of Faerghus. 

He bowed his head, looking at the dusting of snow that had fallen upon the ground, and exhaled. His breath swirled around, creating a slight misty look that dispersed as soon as it had appeared. Another shiver came, and this one he swore he could feel in his very bones. He was about to turn toward the second floor dormitories, until he realized that he couldn't feel his legs, and they were not moving when he wanted them to. 

Wonderful, he should definitely have known better than to stand around at 10 P.M with the temperature being around five degrees. He wrapped his arms around himself, but given how cold they were, it was of little help. He closed his eyes, teeth chattering, until a warmth wrapped around his torso. He snapped his head back and was greeted with warm blue eyes, as deep as the ocean itself, golden-blond hair framing an amused smile. The prince chuckled to himself before lifting Claude effortlessly into his arms, causing Claude to yelp. At the sound, Dimitri let out an actual laugh.

"Ah, you are as idiotic as ever it seems" came Dimitri's sweet, if not cruel, voice. Claude gave an honest pout.

"W-well, i-if I wasn't s-so busy thinking a-about you…" he managed to get out. Dimitri's smile widened upon hearing the words. The prince turned on his heels, his cape swirling around him with the movement. He began to walk back to the warmth of his room, with the Riegan in hand. Claude let out a rather violent sneeze, cursing quietly. Dimitri gave a sympathetic look, and Claude managed a small smile, sniffling as he did. 

Dimitri quickly ascended the stairs, turning swiftly, and hurried his way down to his room, skipping Claude's room entirely. Claude sneezed again once they were inside the prince's room. Dimitri, for his credit, was a lot calmer than Claude would have expected. The prince unclipped his cape and draped it over Claude, before leaving the room momentarily. Claude sighed and buried his face into Dimitri's pillow, and inhaled deeply. He loved the deep earthy scent of his boyfriend. It was oddly comforting. He was startled when Dimitri reappeared, carrying Claude's sleepwear. Claude couldn't help the goofy grin that came on his face at the sight. 

"How kind of you," he muttered, "It isn't like I sleep with you everyday anyway". He accented the comment with a trademark wink. Dimitri just rolled his eyes, and threw the clothes in his face.

"Here I was trying to be kind. Now you get to put those on yourself while I go relieve myself." Claude whined at that, and attempted to grab Dimitri's uniform, but missed entirely and fell straight on his face instead. Dimitri let out a small laugh, and disappeared in his bathroom. Claude pouted again, but started to work on his uniform with shaking hands. Dimitri eventually reappeared, his shirt and jacket gone, teeth brushed, and toilet flushed, and Claude had only managed to shimmy his pants off. Dimitri sighed before coming over to help, contradicting his previous comment. Claude smiled up at him and gave a small kiss on Dimitri's cheek in thanks. Once Claude was changed (after a solid ten minutes of struggling) he settled down on Dimitri's bed, as the prince himself situated next to him. Once Dimitri had covered Claude's entire body, and his own lower body, Claude snuggled close to bury his face into the prince's chest, nuzzling the fine blond hairs there. This was his favorite place to be really, next to his boyfriend, and simply enjoying a lazy night.

"Goodnight my love." Dimitri quietly said into the still air around them. Claude smiled into the prince's skin.

"Yes, goodnight Mitya," he responded dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dimitri's birthday now upon him, Claude has to scramble to finish his scheme for the day. So naturally he comes upon some issues along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I would like to say that I am really excited to be working alongside MysticWolves for this fic, and for possible future fics as well! Now, this is my first attempt at Claumitri, so if they seem ooc at all that's why.

There was a slight chill in the air as Claude woke up the next morning. A low whine escaped his throat as consciousness slowly returned to him, the cold somehow managing to bite it's way through his blanket. At first, he was confused as to why it was so cold, but a quick glance to his side clarified everything for him. He sighed. As usual, Dimitri was gone, and with him his warmth. Claude pouted at the empty spot next to him, but logically he knew it made sense. The Blue Lions started class before the Golden Deer each day, so naturally Dimitri had to wake before him. This didn't mean he had to like it, though.

As he laid there shivering, he let his mind wander from him. Perhaps this will work in his favor. Sure, he still had to go to class, but it gave him time to work on the contingencies of what he called his "Dimitri's Birthday Scheme." After all, today was indeed the said birthday, so he was kinda out of time anyways. He had the majority already planned out, but... actually getting the prince alone to carry out the plan? That's what would be difficult. With a grumble, he reluctantly swung his legs over the side of Dimitri's bed and into the bitter air. Once he was (mostly) adjusted to the temperature of the room, he set about his morning routine of slipping back into his own room and preparing for the day. After hastily throwing on a clean uniform to help stave off the cold, he took his time in brushing his teeth and redoing his hair, all so he could buy as much time as he could outside of the classroom thinking. As engrossed as he was in his planning, he almost didn't realize how much time had passed until he heard Lorenz banging on the door, yelling something like "You better not be late, Riegan!" Well, so much for buying more time.

The majority of class, at least for Claude, was spent cooking up the perfect finishing touches for his plan. As a result, the last thirty minutes of class were spent impatiently awaiting the end of the school day so he could kickstart his scheme. Once he was freed from the confines of the classroom, he made a beeline for where he knew Dimitri would be: the knight's hall. It only took one step inside the hall for him to spot that brilliant blue cape. Really, that cape was what most people first noticed when they saw Dimitri, and it was easily identifiable. This, of course, worked out for him perfectly. His trademark smile graced his expression as he jogged over to the prince, a real smile, not one of his false ones. Only Dimitri could draw such a smile from him...it was almost unfair.

"There you are, Dimitri! Happy birthday, by the way," he began, flashing a wink for good measure.

Dimitri glanced up from the book he'd been reading, startled, "Ah, Claude, good afternoon. And thank you."

Always so formal in public. Claude grinned and slipped into the bench next to the prince, "So, got any plans for tonight? I hope not, since I have been working on a plan for your birthday for weeks now."

At this, Dimitri turned fully towards him, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Ok, are you ready? So, my scheme for your birthday….was to first treat you to your favorite meal in the dining hall, to get you alone and away from the others. Only the best textures for you, after all!" Dimitri smiled at this, obviously pleased that Claude remembered about his sense of taste, or rather lack thereof. "Then, I plan on taking you wherever you want to go and just simply enjoy whatever it is you want to do, together. No worrying over stuff, no interruptions, just us and a tranquil day of relaxation." He winked again, "Doesn't that sound nice or what?"

"I will admit that...does sound nice," Dimitri conceded, "However, I am simply too busy with my schoolwork and-"

"No, no that won't do at all," Claude grabbed his hand, staring straight into his sparkling sapphire eyes, "Today, of all days, you deserve a break. So we'll enjoy that break together, alright?" His tone brokered no argument, but still maintained his usual lighthearted tendency. Dimitri opened his mouth to argue, but then promptly closed it and merely nodded in response. Claude smiled, triumphant, and guided him out of the hall and towards the dining hall, ready to put his plan into action.

Upon their arrival at the dining hall, however, it became apparent that the alone time Claude wanted was not attainable. The sheer amount of students crowding the hall was enough to erase the smile he gained in the knight's hall. Was it really too much to ask for a little privacy around here?

"Hm. It appears that we will be sharing our dinnertime with others," Dimitri remarked calmly. How was he so calm?!

Claude knew his distress was obvious on his face. It must have been really obvious, if Sylvain saw it from across the room. The redhead weaved his way effortlessly through the crowd on his way towards them.

"Hey, Claude. What's got you so down in the dumps? That's not like you, especially with Dimitri standing next to you."

He gestured to the crowded room, and simply said, "Them…"

Next to him, Claude saw Dimitri raise an eyebrow, probably wondering if he was going to be included in this conversation or not. Sylvain turned to the room, contemplated it for a second, then glanced back over. Confusion was clear in his expression.

"What Claude is failing to mention," Dimitri interjected, "is that there are too many people in here for the one-on-one dinner he wished for."

"Oh, I getcha. No problem, just leave it to me!"

"Sylvain-" Dimitri began, but was unable to finish before the redhead vanished straight into a crowd of girls. It wasn't long before the pair heard the telltale flirting Sylvain was known for, which quickly began to draw the other students' attention. The ease with which Sylvain was able to draw the crowd out and away from the room was almost scary.

Claude whistled, "Wow, that man sure knows how to draw attention. You have a real good friend there, Mitya."

"Yes... though I really wish his behavior was not so...crass."

Claude shrugged, "Yeah, well, it worked out for us in the end. I'll have to thank him later. Now come on, that dinner is waiting!"

With Sylvain herding everyone else away from the dining hall, it only took them five minutes to grab their dinner of onion gratin soup. Claude was so relieved that there was actually something the two of them could both enjoy, so the experience was actually rather pleasant for them both. Ok, phase one of his plan, done. Now all he had to do was make sure that phase two took off without a hitch. That shouldn't be too hard…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to MysticWolves for inviting me to help them with this fic! It's taking me out of my comfort zone, and I really appreciate the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! Bit of a writer's block, and I am still not quite past it, but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting any longer! Sorry, this took a little bit of a darker turn, but not too much! I hope y'all enjoy this, and I hope that it isn't trash due to the block.

Dinner had gone according to his plan, however, Claude felt that the "no interruptions" part was not going to go in his way. The dining hall had been so crowded after all, so why should he expect the rest of the monastery to not be? However, it was ultimately up to Dimitri on where they would be going. For now, they left the dining hall, and continued to head toward the fishing pond.

"Hey, Claude?" Dimitri carefully questioned.

"Mmm?" He responded with. He looked up to meet Dimitri in his beautiful eyes. He really could stare into those eyes all day and be happy. Dimitri gave a slow blink before continuing.

"I want to actually take you somewhere. Outside of the monastery. Is that okay?" Dimitri actually sounded a little embarrassed, not that Claude knew why. This proposition actually worked with his plan though. No one should bother them outside these walls after all. So he quickly smiled and responded.

"Of course Mitya, it is your birthday after all! Wherever you want to go, I'll go with you!" He added a wink at the end. Just for good measure. Dimitri laughed, bowing his head slightly with a smile spread across his face.

"You are simply too much my love. Alright. You get ready to go, and I'll get the passes from the Gatekeeper. Okay?" Claude smiled and nodded in agreement. Before they parted however, Claude grabbed Dimitri's hand so he could pull the blonde into a kiss. Only a chaste one though, Dimitri despised public displays of affection. He got embarrassed rather easily. He parted and laughed quietly since Dimitri's cheeks were rosy. He winked again before turning toward the dormitories.

He had no clue on where Dimitri wished to take him, so he decided to prepare for anything. Extra clothes for a potential excursion into Faerghus, or a simple shirt and pants for Adrestia. He also decided to bring a bag, which held some water, and a present for the prince. He also brought his bow, and a sword. Better safe than sorry. Once he was done in his room, he went to Dimitri's room to grab a lance, then he went back outside. He hummed an old Almyran tune as he walked toward the front gates. Dimitri was standing there waiting for him, with two passes in hand.

"Here you are," is all Claude told Dimitri as he handed Dimitri his lance. The prince nodded in thanks before giving a pass to Claude in return. Claude gave his own thanks before giving a lopsided grin.

"So your princliness, where are we heading?" He offered, in hopes that Dimitri would tell. Again, as always when it came to the prince, it didn't go according to plan.

"You told me that we could go wherever I wished, and I wish to keep where we are going a secret. Unless-"

"Nope!" Claude quickly cut in, "wherever you want Mitya. Today is your day! Just please keep in mind that I have like, zero cold tolerance. Okay?" He offered Dimitri a small genuine smile. Dimitri could always decipher his real smiles, and so he smiled himself. Dimitri led him to the stables to get a horse for the journey. Claude could ride a wyvern like no one else would believe. However, he knew how to ride a horse just as well. Dimitri came to him with a handsome dark grey stallion, who had black near his hooves and along his snout. Claude smiled at him and allowed the horse to sniff his hand. He gave a small sound before simply lowering his head so he could stroke down his neck. Dimitri laughed.

"Seems Storm has taken to you Claude! Good, because we will need him to make it back tomorrow morning." Claude blinked. Tomorrow morning? How long did Dimitri wish to stay out? Not that he really cared. Claude had skipped a couple of class days for his research.

"Seems so!" He chirped back. He glanced at Dimitri. "When are we going to leave? Or did you just want me to meet your horse?" He laughed quietly, and Dimitri actually joined the laughter.

"Then step aside so I can saddle him!" Dimitri told through his laughter. Claude nodded and moved to the side and watched the skill in which Dimitri saddled the horse. He moved quick, and placed extra cloth below the saddle to ensure that there would be no chafing. Claude couldn't help but watch in awe at the speed in which Dimitri moved. Just like the princes' eyes, he could watch Dimitri move and work all day.

"There we go." The princes' stepped back to examine first before mounting Storm. The horse gave a small snort before stamping his hoof slightly. Seemed someone was impatient. Claude threw on a grin, and chuckled softly. Dimitri offered him a hand to help him on the horse, which Claude graciously accepted. Though he had ridden horses before, Storm was larger than the ones he had rode. Considerably taller, and more muscular. Once he was settled, he wrapped his arms around Dimitri's waist and buried his face in the blue cape draped across the princes' back.

"Mmm, I could fall asleep here…" he murmured quietly. He heard a quiet chuckle in response. Dimitri carefully led the horse outside the monastery walls before snapping the reins. Storm took off at an incredible speed for a horse. Wyverns were always faster, his wyvern especially, but he was certain that this horse could give the dragons a run for their money. He must've made good on his word, for he suddenly found he was being shaken. Next he registered that he was shivering, and there was a soft layer of snow on the ground. Then he registered that there was a great source of warmth holding him. He blinked slowly, shivering slightly, and raised his head to see who was holding him. He was met with the warmth of Dimitri's eyes. The prince smiled at him, showing his affection, however, his eyes betrayed his worry. Claude attempted to show a grin.

"I-it's o-okay. I- I…." He sneezed, effectively cutting himself off. Dimitri pulled him closer, and nuzzled against his head for a spell. Eventually, the prince pulled away again.

"My apologies. I did not think that the cold would be so harsh on you. Luckily, we made it. Take a look my love." Dimitri accented the statement with a smile, and a gesture from his head in a direction. Claude followed the directions and gasped, pulling cold air into his lungs.

There was a huge frozen lake before them. Somehow, the thick ice was not covered in the neverending blanket of white. The lake was surrounded by cliff sides, which withheld three separate frozen waterfalls, sparkling in the sunlight. There were several Faerghus pines around the scene, each covered with a dusting of snow and ice. The light snowfall really made the whole image come together, and a part of him wished Ignatz was there. He slowly glanced at Dimitri, who had not taken his eyes off of him, he blushed slightly, letting a small genuine smile grace his visage. Dimitri chuckled fondly before leaning down and pushing their lips together. His lips were so warm, a sharp contrast to the bitter cold air. When the prince pulled away, Claude followed, trying to keep the warmth to himself. He shivered and let a small whine escape his throat. Dimitri took pity, and came back. Claude could actually taste what Dimitri last consumed. It was sweet, kinda a mix between honey and cherries. It was an odd taste really, but he was certain that he would never stop kissing this prince if it wasn't for breathing. They finally pulled apart, gasping for air and drinking in each other's presence. It was comforting, being so close to Dimitri, seeing him put down his princely polished barriers and simply be… Dimitri. 

"I love you. I love you so much. I am not sure how it happened, but I love you and I cannot stop loving you." Claude was rambling, snuggling into Dimitri's warm chest. The prince shifted Claude in his grip so he could bring a hand up to pet his hair.

"I love you as well Claude. Always and Forever, you will always be a guiding star amongst the darkness of my life. I will follow that light until the end of our days. We will always persevere, and we will find a way to remain together." Claude couldn't help the tears welling up in his eyes. Today was Dimitri's birthday, not his, and yet…

"Dimitri…" he sniffled, leaning into the prince's hand situated within his hair. "M-may I tell you…. a secret?" Dimitri smiled so warmly, Claude wasn't sure how the snow itself wasn't melting. Wordlessly, he nodded, so Claude continued. "I wasn't born here. On Fódlan. I was born in Almyra, and thus was born by a different name." Dimitri cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"A different name? What may it be?" He asked that question so innocently. Claude grimaced, but decided to tell him anyway.

"Khalid. My birth name is Khalid. But please, only call me Claude, that name mustn't be used here." Dimitri's eyes betrayed his question. 

why not here? What is wrong with here?

Claude swallowed thickly, but pushed onward. He was already waist deep was he not?

"I had promised my parents that I would not speak of the truth of who I am. If they knew I told you, I would pay in blood." Dimitri's eyes widen, and he is quick to kiss Claude again. Peppering his cold face with heat searing kisses. Laying as much affection as humanly possible upon his body, careful to not miss a spot. Claude giggled like some giddy school girl. Finally, Dimitri ceased his frantic kisses in favor of holding him close.

"I will never allow anyone to threaten you like that. I will keep you safe with all that I am. Anyone who dares to cause you harm should burn eternally in the pits of Ailell! You are safe for as long as you stay by my side beloved…" Dimitri trailed off of the end. Even though any normal, sane person would question the brutality of the prince's words, Claude actually relaxed more. He really did feel safe within his prince's arms, wrapped up within his warmth, the strength of the well toned muscle felt comforting.

"One day," Claude spoke confidently, "you and I shall be together forever, as husbands. When that day comes, I will never leave your side. I will always remain with you, and love you, and I will protect you as you'll protect me. This, I promise my love." He watched Dimitri's smile bloom across his face. The prince leaned down for an intimate kiss, though it was slow. Simply feeling one another out, mapping what will eventually belong to one another. When Dimitri pulled away, he turned his head to bury it within Claude's hair, inhaling sharply.

"When that day comes…" Dimitri echoed, "I will finally have family again, I will finally find love again, and I will finally have purpose again. I very much look forward to that day, beloved." Claude smiled, reaching up to thread his fingers through blond hair.

"As do I Dimitri. As do I"

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to BlackEagle1 for the help! We will be alternating the chapters, so the next chapter will be written by BlackEagle1! Give a shout out to them! Thanks for reading, and all comments are always appreciated!


End file.
